1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ozone generators and, more particularly, to stackable modular ozone generators particularly adapted for use in ozonating the air in the return line of a swimming pool or spa.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
All modern swimming pools and spas include a pump for recirculating the water through a filtration apparatus. The filtration apparatus filters and collects organic and inorganic matter suspended in the water passing through the filter. The micro-organisms that may be part of the organic matter are usually responsible for algae and other organic contaminations of the water in the swimming pool or spa. Conventional treatment procedures include mixing chemicals with the water in the swimming pool or spa to destroy the contaminating micro-organisms. Some of these chemicals may be hazardous to the health of a user of the swimming pool or spa for a period of time until the chemicals have dissipated or otherwise been rendered impotent.
The injection of ozone into water to kill micro-organisms is part of a procedure that has been carried out for decades. Usually, such ozone injection is used in conjunction with waste water treatment plants. Other installations requiring sterile water have also used ozone entraining apparatus in an attempt to destroy any micro-organisms present. There have been some instances of injecting ozone into the return line of swimming pools and spas but for the most part, such installations have not been functionally or practically successful. The main reason for lack of success relates to the low concentration of ozone in the air injected, which required significant amounts of ozone enriched air. Such large amounts of ozone enriched air tended to cause cavitation at the impeller of the pump drawing water through the return line. Additionally, air would tend to collect within the filter and compromise the rate of water flow and the filtration process.
Existing apparatus for injecting ozone enriched air into the return line from a swimming pool or spa tends to be sized as a function of the amount of ozone to be injected per unit of time. To increase the amount of ozone enriched air injected generally required different or larger sized units and hence such replacement incurs a significant cost.